


【炫光】賴床

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 主炫光，有微量星燮





	【炫光】賴床

「啊，真是的，炫植一定是又熬夜了才會到現在都還沒醒......」

徐恩光正焦躁地在房間裡來回踱步。在離他不遠的地方，有一坨棉被山正巍然不動的在床上淺淺起伏著。

今天大家都沒有行程活動，成員們可以自由地放鬆或練習，隊長不會去干涉成員們的私人行程與作息。但是今天下午成員們約好了要去公司一起練舞呀！他已經花了半小時來來回回地叫任炫植起床了，任炫植不知道忙到幾點才休息，到現在一點要醒來的跡象都沒有。之前都是要他跟旼赫合力才能叫醒炫植，現在整個宿舍只剩下他與炫植，他一個人能夠順利叫醒最會賴床的炫植嗎......

「糟了，再不趕快叫醒他的話就要趕不上團體練習了T_T」

一想到遲到後旼赫「溫柔」地看著自己笑的樣子，他就渾身發冷。旼赫生起氣來也是很恐怖的呀！徐恩光煩躁地快要開始拔自己的頭髮了。又繞了房間三圈，他終於停下腳步，鼓起勇氣靠近那團棉被，然後用力地掀起棉被──

「炫植啊起床了！雖然很抱歉但練習要遲到了──」

失去了棉被這個溫暖防禦的任炫植慢慢的撐開眼皮，進入模糊視野的是看起來緊張兮兮的隊長大人。他緩緩地使力，從床上坐了起來。

「呀！太好了，炫植你終於起來了，趕快去洗漱一下要出發了，不然真的會遲到──咦！！！」

徐恩光見到任炫植坐起來了，本來滿心歡喜地轉身想要離開房間準備出門，沒想到一股怪力將他向後拉去，一陣天旋地轉後自己居然被炫植緊緊地從背後抱著倒在床上，兩個人的身體還幾乎沒有縫隙地貼在一起！ 

「你！？任炫植你做什麼？快放開我──」

「好冷......哥你把我的棉被拿走，那我只好用哥來當棉被了......我早上十點才睡，哥再讓我睡十分鐘，拜託了......」

任炫植只用一句話就成功地遏止了徐恩光的瘋狂掙扎。徐恩光很清楚任炫植的目標「用自作曲當回歸主打歌」，也親眼見證了任炫植為了達成這個目標是多麼努力地練習作曲。在知道了炫植連休息日都忙到早上才睡後，心疼的情緒瞬間淹沒了被炫植抱住的不滿，徐恩光只能在心裡默默祈禱其他成員也會晚到......

「啊，原來沒有蓋棉被也不會冷嘛......」

徐恩光無意識地墜入夢鄉前這麼想著。

 

× × × × ×

 

「會遲到這麼久應該是恩光叫任炫植這小子起床失敗了。但是恩光完全沒有連絡我們耶，他該不會也還在睡吧^_^」

李旼赫滿臉笑容地快步踏出CUBE的團體練習室，準備親自去「處理」這兩個大遲到的傢伙。

「啊～我有預感，恩光哥要完蛋了呢......」

「我就是知道下午留在宿舍要叫炫植哥起床，所以早上就來公司了！不過他們遲到快一個小時了，旼赫哥好像生氣了，恩光哥真的慘啦呵呵。Peniel哥我也要吃～～～」

鄭鎰勳回想起剛剛旼赫哥的笑臉，不禁打了個寒顫。雖然叫炫植哥起床失敗還要被旼赫哥罵的恩光哥很可憐，不過誰叫恩光哥昨天熬夜打遊戲晚睡晚起才錯過出門的最佳時機呢？他才不會同情恩光哥呢！

（幸好我中午就把這哥拖到公司來了，只要人有到就沒事了對吧～）  
遠處的陸星材玩著枕在他膝上呼呼大睡的李昌燮的臉皮，默默地想。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.   
>  我筆下的二哥好團媽啊天哪！！！然後他生起氣來的笑臉到底有多恐怖啊，那麼多人都怕他XD  
>  時間設定大概是迷你六輯回歸後，全團那時還住在一起喔～


End file.
